Window Panes And Broken Rain
by A.K.A.TINY
Summary: "Forever" she whispered as he brushed his lips against the nape of her neck. Softly he kissed the vein in her neck. "Always" A/N:This story is a little different from what I normally write so just a heads up everyone-T


She closed her eyes leaning backwards against the door of her bedroom. She pulled her knees against her chest resting her head against them. She heard the sound of glass breaking downstairs and flinched. They were fighting again. The beginnings of World war three raging downstairs. She looked up, tears slipping down her cheeks as a tree small stones hit her window. She rose to her feet slowly crossing her small black and blue room to the window. A man stood at the bottom of her window leaning against the base of the tree below her window. His eyes glowed in light of the moon as he indicated for her to open her window. Her hand shook as she fought with the lock so she could pull open the window. Eventually she got the lock undone and pulled up the window and stepped sideways out of his way. He leaped swiftly up into the tree before walking across one of its branches and entering her room. She left the window open as she turned around to face him.

The two adults screamed at each other throwing insults back and forth between each other. She cried quietly clutching a family portrait to her chest. A cherished memory of happy times, a young woman and baby girl wrapped in the arms of a loving young man the image of better times. He swears as she throws the closet thing in reach. A wedding present hits the wall, the blue glass of what once was a vase scatters splintering all over the floor. A second of silence passes before the screaming starts again. Neither aware of the man who came in through the window.

Her tears stain his black shirt. He holds her against his chest like she's about to fall apart. She's already fallen apart and he knows it. He rubs her slender shoulders southing her soul. His touch is the palm to her burns. She pulls away from him slowly tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

"Take me with you" She says as he goes to the window. He sighs looking at her. Her hands reach for him as he stills his hand on the frame.

"Soon" he murmurs crossing the room to stand before her. He takes her hands in his when she goes to grab his shirt. His kisses her forehead softly squeezing her hands gently. He pulls away all too soon his hand rising to wipe away her tears. His hand lingers for a few seconds before he disappears. A soft I love you whispered in his wake. She's left clutching at air tears rolling down her cheeks, too young to understand the pain in her chest.

* * *

She sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat with her back flush against the door. Locks rested on the door locking out her fears keeping her nightmares at bay. Her knees came to her chest like so many times before. Years had passed yet she sat on the same floor. Drunken snoring echoed through the house reaching her ears making her flinch. She curled further in on herself. Four years old seemed so long ago. The war had ended with the sound of a car door slamming and wheels spinning. She'd watched her mother drive away. Her tears fell from her swollen eyes and onto the floor staining the wood. She closed her eyes briefly willing the pain away. Three stones hit the glass one after another. Her eyes cracked open as she stood slowly. She crossed the room slowly her bruised frame screaming. She looked down without a gleam in her eyes. Her lips upturned despite her pain. He stood there looking up at her with gleaming eyes. Not a day older than his frozen twenty-one graced his features. The window slid open with ease. She moved from the window to her bed the pain too much to stand. He entered silently his eyes finding hers instinctively.

"Please" she pleaded her voice a broken whisper. The word fell from her mouth as his heart ached. His hand rose to her cheek as he stole her tears. He held her carefully, keeping her together. Her tears dripped onto his shirt staining it with her pain. She pulled away from his slowly her hand rose to his golden curls. He leaned into her hand his eyes never leaving hers. She nodded slowly a silent question going unsaid. He smiled softly at her hissing her forehead tenderly.

"I love you" he whispered softly his eyes softening slightly as his forehead rested against hers. She smiled as much as she was able back at him. Her heart was warm for the first moment in years.

"I love you" she replied softly as he brushed her chocolate hair away from nape of her neck. His smile widened at her words.

A father slept his arm dangling of the old patched up couch. Liquor seeped into the floor from the bottle held between ruff fingertips. Memories of happier times clouded his dreams taunting of a life he lost. Darker memories pushed forward. Bets gone wrong, he should have looked the other way. Silent tears fell down his sleeping face. The bottle was the only comfort to him. His baby girl pushed away disappearing from a toxic heart. Family ties corroding with the acid of his fists.

He kissed her sweetly slowly pulling away from her. She fit in his arms like no other. She smiled up at him. Her eyes lit up his world, his heart. He smiled a gentle hand cupping her cheek. Tears slipped down her cheeks. Tears for reasons her eyes could explain to him. He whipped her tears kissing her forehead.

"Forever" she whispered as he brushed his lips against the nape of her neck. Softly he kissed the vein in her neck.

"Always" he whispered back to her his teeth sinking into her skin. She gasped softly leaning heavily into his as the fire entered her veins. He pulled back licking the wound on her neck. His teeth found her wrists and her ankles repeating the process. She flinched slightly twisting and contorting in his arms. Strong arms lifted her from the purple sheets. The bag from the foot of her bed slid onto his shoulder. He cradled her as he jumped from the window. His red eyes shined in the light of the moon as he took her with him into the darkness.

* * *

His arm held her around her waist. He kissed her temple as they stood in the shadows of the trees. She looked at him and smiled sadly before looking back at the crowd dressed in black. They stood at the side of a grave their eyes red rimmed and swollen. Her breath caught in her throat as a woman chucked a single rose into the grave following it with a handful of dirt. The woman fell to her knees tears cascading down her cheeks clutching a picture to her chest. He kissed her hair softly turning and leading her away into the trees.

_A picture, a cherished memory of happier times…_

**A/N: I wrote this a while ago. It's just a small thing I thought some might want to read. I know it's a bit dark but I won't apologise since this was meant to be like this. I had this Idea while Listening to **_**For the love of a daughter by Demi Lovato**_**. I don't really listen to much of her music but this song struck a chord with me opening old wounds for me. This one shot if you want to call it that emerged as a result. I apologise if you found this a bit dark. Any questions for me or you want to share a view on this with me review or pm and let me know.**

**T**


End file.
